Change House Of Flies
by Person Of A Strange Origin
Summary: Draco and Hermione finally are together, but what is it exactly that Draco wants from Hermione? She wants so bad to please him and be what he wants, so... How far is she willing to go...for love? A HermioneDraco.


**_Change (House of flies)_**

_**I watched you change**_

"I didn't think you'd be brave enough to come." He said.

"Well you..." But he cut her off with a kiss. He pulled away his eyes glinting maliciously.

_**Into a fly**_

He slid his hand almost tenderly through her hair.

"You're such a priss." He sneered.

"No I'm not." She said through clenched teeth. He smirked and tugged one of her curls mockingly.

"Prove it."

_**I looked away**_

"He was looking at you."

"No he wasn't Ron." Said Hermione dismissively. Ron scowled and lifted his goblet to his lips. He played with his food, than suddenly looked up at her.

"Yes he was."

_**You were on fire**_

He pulled her roughly into his lap.

"Give me a reason to and I swear I'll take you seriously." He scowled.

"I'm me."

"That matters." He grabbed her face and pulled it centimeters away from his.

"Of course." He hissed.

_**I watched a change in you**_

She shoved him roughly to the ground. He stood up and looked at her, confused. She pulled out her wand and smiled at him nervously. She looked up at Draco and he nodded encouragingly. She pointed her wand at Seamus.

"Um...Petrificus totalus." His legs and arms locked together and he fell back stiff as a board. She looked up at Draco again. He nodded slowly, and turned towards Seamus.

"You tell anyone what happened today I will kill you." He said menacingly.

_**It's like you never had wings**_

She curled onto his lap.

"What am I now?" She whispered. He smirked.

"A priss." She scowled and tried to slide of his lap, but he held onto her and smashed his lips against hers.

_**Now you feel so alive**_

He pulled her into the seat next to him. She of course looked at everyone nervously. After all who was she to sit with the Slytherins?

"Don't pay attention to them. They'll learn their place soon enough." He said chopping up ingredients. She nodded and ignored the rest of the potions class.

_**I've watched you change**_

He watched her fiddle with her newly permanently charmed black hair. She looked up at him unsure.

"It suits." Was all he said, it was all he needed to say.

_**I took you home**_

"I can't believe that was your house." She said enthusiastically. He smirked and opened his bedroom door. He motioned her in and watched her eyes widen again.

"Wow," She said breathlessly. "This is you room?!"

"Yes." He said thoroughly pleased by her reaction.

_**Set you on the glass**_

He pushed her roughly against the bed, eliciting a gasp from her. She looked up at him wide eyed, mouth open.

"W…what?" He licked her ear. She gasped again.

_**I pulled off your wings**_

He pushed into her gently, she cried out, clenching her eyes shut and setting her jaw. He kissed and licked her ear slowly.

"It'll end soon." He knew he could be rough with her, but his woman should never fear his bed only his anger.

_**Then I laughed**_

He smirked at her sleeping form all tucked up in arms. He laughed silently. She was his now, no one else could have her.

'Or ever will.'

_**I watched a change in you**_

She pulled him against her and smirked at him, suddenly poor Neville felt the tip of a wand at his stomach, and she smiled satanically.

"Expilliamus." He flew back ten feet hitting the ground, instantly getting knocked out. She smiled beamingly at Draco who came out of the shadows. He pulled her into his embrace, soothing her hair with a hand.

"Good girl." He murmured.

_**It's like you never had wings**_

She squirmed against him in bed. She looked at him a serious expression on her face.

"What am I?" He played with her hair.

"Still too innocent." He said, she was about to protest so he placed a finger on her lips. "At least you're not a priss." She sighed.

_**Now you feel so alive**_

She glared up at Snape.

"I refuse to have a detention." Everyone looked at her surprised. Snape turned towards her, looking thoroughly pissed. She was not intimidated.

"What was that Ms. Granger?"

"I-Refuse-To-Have-A-Detention." He began to descend on her until she pulled her necklace into view. Immediately Snape paled. A silver snake about to eat a 'M' hung from the deep green chain. He cleared his throat,

"I'll let you off with a warning." With that Snape turned away from her and flounced to the front of the class. He turned back to them. "What are you staring at? Get back to work." He roared.

_**I watched you change**_

She tugged on the short skirt and sighed. She looked at Draco pleadingly.

"Length stays." He said. With a sigh she walked over and linked arms with him.

_**It's like you never had wings**_

She tugged on his shirt.

"Now?" She murmured. He chuckled.

"So close." She pouted.

_**I look at the cross**_

He looked at her desperately.

"Hermione don't?" Ron whispered weakly.

_**Then I looked away**_

She shrugged, and then smiled evilly at him. "I will, and it will be fun."

_**I give you the gun**_

"You said you loved me." He whispered. She again shrugged.

"I lied." She said simply.

"NO!" He yelled. "You meant it I know it."

_**Blow me away**_

"No I didn't." She turned away from him, and out came Draco from the shadows. Hermione walked away. Draco pointed his wand at Ron.

"Obliviate." After the spell was cast he followed after Hermione.

_**I watched a change in you**_

She pointed her wand at Harry who looked so tormented.

"Why?" She smiled.

"It's what he wants." She answered. "Avada Kedavara." With a flash of green, the boy who lived died. "Master will be pleased." She murmured.

"As am I." Said Draco, she smiled gratefully at him.

_**It's like you never had wings**_

"Now what I am?" She asked her face hopeful. He sighed.

"A few more steps." She growled softy.

_**Now you feel so alive**_

"What are we doing today?"

"Your initiation." She smiled brightly.

_**I've watched you change**_

She smirked, swore, loved her enemy, killed the boy who lived and finally played the part she was supposed to play.

_**Now you feel alive**_

"Do as I say."

_**You feel alive**_

"No one under you tells you what to do."

_**You feel alive**_

"Do as you please."

_**I've watched you change**_

She glared viciously at her victim.

"Crucio." She hissed. Ginny Weasley writhed on the floor, screaming at the immense pain that rippled through her frame. In the background Hermione laughed cruelly.

_**It's like you never had wings**_

"Now?" She asked eagerly. He chuckled.

"You're perfect." She smirked.

_**You changed**_

Slytherin style clothes.

_**You changed**_

Death Eater

_**You changed**_

In love with Draco Malfoy.


End file.
